The Grieving
by Saphire Kat
Summary: They're gone. His two siblings, his two best friends, are gone, and Gumball is left feeling the pain of their loss. Now all Gumball can do is answer the question burning at everyone's minds: "Why?" Based off of the creepy pasta


A/N: Yes, I know have another story in progress. Yes, I know "The Grieving" Is a creepypasta. Yes, I'm rewriting it into a fanfiction. Yes I rated it mature because of violence/gore. No, I don't care.

A young blue cat stood in the corner of Miss Simian's room. He gazed out the window at the night sky. His face shown he had not gotten any sleep that night. Then again, who could, after witnessing what he had? Tears silently filled the cat's eyes, and he lifted one of his paws to wipe them away.

"This is all my fault," The cat thought. "Why didn't I stop them from going?"

The blue cat walked over to his teacher's closet, and gabbed one of the nylon jumpropes waiting inside. He wandered over to the flag post in the corner of the room where he was standing. He began to tie the jumprope into a noose, but the task seemed impossible, for the handles prevented him from being able to tie it. The blue cat sighed, more tears welling up in his eyes. Slowly, he wandered out of the room and down the hall.

The cat wandered down the hall slowly until he made his way to the cafeteria. He walked in and found a way into the kitchen. He looked for a knife, but there were none to be found. A few drawers and cabinets were locked, and the knives were probably locked away within. However, the sink was still full of dishes from that day. With only slight fear, the cat plunged his hand into the cold, murky, and barely soapy water of the sink. He searched in the sink blindly for a few moments before pricking one of his fingers on his dark prize. Almost painfully slowly, the cat pulled a large steak knife from the sink. With the knife clutched in both hands, he walked back to the classroom.

Carefully closing the door behind him, the cat went over to the jumprope he had left laying on the floor. He picked up one end of the rope, and, almost viciously, cut the handle off of the rope. He did the same to the other side. Both handles fell to the floor with and awkward ticking sound before the cat kicked them as hard as possible across the room. He then slammed the knife and rope to the floor, as if a newfound blind fury had taken him over.

"This is all my fault!" The cat growled to himself. "I KNEW something bad would happen. I just knew it. Why didn't I stop them? Why the hell didn't I stop them?!" He let out a pained cry.

He grabbed the jumprope.

"This is all I can do" The cat thought, tears filling his eyes.

He tied a slip knot on one end and through it over the flag.

"It's my fault they're gone" Tears were begging to blur his vision.

He left the rope to dangle as he went and grabbed Miss Simian's chair.

"I should have stopped them, I'm their big brother dammit, I was supposed to look out for them!" By now the tears had spilled over.

He tied the rope around his neck, and redied himself to jump off the chair.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He thought. "Why are you thinking like this?"

The blue cat couldn't do it. He just couldn't hang himself. He didnt have the nerve. He slipped his head from his noose, and hopped from the chair onto the floor. He began to walk away from the place where he thought he would die, until he had stepped on it. The very thing that helped him make his noose, and it had now cut his foot open. He grabbed the now bloodied knife and stared at it. The pain from the wound in his foot almost felt good, and the dark thoughts returned.

"It's the only option. There's no way I can face them... There's no way anything could return to normal." He whispered to himself.

He made his way to the chair, knife in hand. He jumped back onto the chair. If he couldn't kill himself, he'd force himself to die. He slipped his head back into the noose and held the knife in his left hand. He placed the blade up to the bottom of his right ribs and pressed the blade through his sweater. Slowly, he began to drag the knife from his ribs and across his stomach. Once he made the the wound, he dropped the knife, letting the blood ooze. He left the wound bleed, waiting for the blood loss to cause him to pass out.

That's when he heard it.

That's when he had heard her screaming.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed. "WHERE IS MY BABY?!"

"Nicole calm down!" Her husband said sadly.

"WHERE IS GUMBALL?!" She cried

Sirens blaired outside as the police rushed to the school. Tears had begun to strem down the young blue cat's eyes once again. His mother's pained cries had made him realize he made the wrong choice. His mother was worried about him, she still _wanted_ him even though this was his fault. She, of course, didn't know that and wouldn't have thought that. The cat had begun to lose feeling in his hands and feet by then, and struggled to get down from his noose. He landed on the floor with a sloppy thud, searing pain shot through his self-inflicted wound. He struggled to get up.

The police were at the school by the time the cat had stumbled to the door.

"P-please f-find him" His mother, another blue cat, cried to one of the officers.

The cat slowly turned the knob on the door, and fell to the floor when the door swung open. Pain shot through his wound once again, and he let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Did anyone hear that?" An officer said.

"It sounded like a pained mew comeing from down that hallway" Another officer said, pointing down the hallway Miss Simian's room was in.

"M-mom..." The cat croaked out, his vision begining to blur.

Two officers rushed towards him, calling out that they had found him.

"Gumball!" His mother cried.

"M-mom!" The cat cried.

Using his remainig strength, the cat crawled, hobbled, and stumbled to his mother, who swiftly gathered him up in her arms.

"So much blood..." An officer croaked as he peered into Miss Simian's room. "It's a wonder this child's alive at all..."

Another officer grabbed his radio. "I need an ambulance and back up stat!"

The blue cat snuggled into his mothers chest. His life seemed to be fading, and all the sounds and the scene faded away.

A/N: I probably won't update this for a while because I want to finish my FNAF saga first, I'm just uploading this first chapter now so I won't forget about this story later


End file.
